Happy Ever After
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Taylor was a no body, and Chad was Mr. Popular. Will Taylor have her Happy Ending or not? A total Chaylor Story. Rated T for Teen. Read, Review and Enjoy
1. Trailer

**I know all my readers want me to update my other stories, but hey I ****kinda**** hit a roadblock in my brain. So if you all have an idea for my stories, send them my way, that way I can type up some new chapters. And I am on my new laptop that I bought today. It's pretty. Anyways here is a new story trailer for you all for the ****new year**

**She was invisible to everyone**

_Shows Taylor walking down the hall by herself_

**He was the popular boy on the school grounds**

_Changes to Chad being surrounded by people as he walks onto the school_

**But when they met online in a ****chatroom**** they don't know that they go to school together**

_Shows split screen as Taylor and Chad talk to each other through a pc and laptop_

**They still don't know who ****is the real person**

_Fades to Chad looking at Taylor and then looking away_

**But at the Halloween bash, fate gives them a hint of what could be**

_Shows Chad and Taylor dancing closely and Taylor having a mask on_

**Will Chad finally know who Taylor is in time?**

_Changes to Taylor packing her stuff at her home_

**Or will he and Taylor have ****there**** happy ever after?**

_Fades to Chad and Taylor leaning into kiss but fades_

**Starring: Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad playing sports, then fades to Chad at the Halloween Bash looking all cleaned up_

**Monique Coleman**

_Changes to Taylor on the laptop, and then slowly fades to her looking through her locker_

**In Happy Ever After, coming soon**


	2. Email

**Hey, I know that I haven't updated my other stories, but I don't know what to put for them. So come on readers, lets get some feedback shall we? I need some ideas for them so I can keep writing. Anyways here is the first chapter in Happy Ever After. You know the drill, read, review and enjoy.**

Taylor sighed as she got up early in the morning, she got up as she went over to her laptop and logged in. She sighed as she logged into her e-mail account as she smiled as she looked through the junk mail swiftly as she then saw _it_, the one thing she had been waiting for. The e-mail from _him_, okay so she doesn't exactly know who him is but they only went by username of there e-mail accounts. She clicked on the e-mail and smiled at it. As she read she scrolled down.

_Dear goingplaces,_

_My weekend was great, even though I was super busy and you mostlikely aren't intersted in what I'm talking about. So anyways if you want to here's my number so we can text each other. Anyways how are you? I missed talking to you this weekend. I think people only like me for certain reasons and it's not because of who I am, but who I am not. Anyways text me sometime._

_-somethingimnot_

Taylor had always wondered who was the person at the other end of the e-mail. She got dressed and quickly wrote an e-mail back and went to go get something to eat. She went and got ready for school as she laughed as she went to hugged her mom as she went on her way to school. But what Taylor didn't know is that the boy who was actually writing to her from the other side of the computer screen was the boy of her dreams, heck lets be serious every girls dreams.

Chad woke up as he heard his alarm go off and he hit the snooze button. When it went off again a couple mintues later, he finally got up and went to shower, when he got back to his room, he went and checked his e-mail. He deleted most of the junk from people until he saw her e-mail. The girl he never knew but felt like he knew everything about her. He quickly opened it as he read the e-mail from an angel of whose face he couldnot see but knew existed somewhere.

_Dear somethingimnot,_

_I'm sorry we didn't talk this weekened either.I know if I have you're number I'll be tempted to call you just to figure out who you are. But if we do it so, we have an agreement to only to text then here's my number as well. I am terribly sorry to hear that you think people like you because of the mask you wear. Anyways I got to go and get going for school._

_goingplaces_

Chad quickly added the number into his phone as he too had to get ready for school and what not. He smiled as he headed off to school.


	3. Halloween Bash

**I feel very nice today and update a lot today. I'm going to be very nice and possibly update even more with my other stories. So here is yet another chapter of Happy Ever After. I am going to try and make my chapters longer for everyone. So read, review and enjoy.**

Taylor wore a pants and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down and curly as she looked around as her cellphone went off. As she pulled out her cell to see who had called. It was the boy, she smiled as she checked her text messages.

_Someoneimnot: hey, you are a girl right at my school?_

She looked ahead of her to make sure she's not going to run into anyone as she typed back.

_Goingplaces: of course I am a girl and go2 ur school._

She wrote and put the cellphone back in her pocket as she went toward her locker. What she didn't know is that Chad the boy who was texting her was just down the hall as he pulled out his cell. He saw the text and wrote back as he looked around trying to find the girl who talks to him like she knows him.

_Someoneimnot: K, just checkin._

He wrote back as his friends came around him as he laughed and looked at his friends and went to class. Taylor was at her locker as Chad walked past her not even noticing Taylor.

"Hey Taylor" Her friend Gabriella said looking at Taylor as she came up. Gabriella was kinda like Taylor, the people don't really know who she was. Taylor nodded as she got her stuff together.

"Hello Gabriella" Tay said as she shut her locker. "Let's go" She said walking toward her class, she had the same class as Chad. As she passed a poster it was for a Halloween Bash that was coming up soon. She thought about asking the boy to the Halloween Bash but didn't want to really think about it right now.

Chad was in class as the head cheerleader practially launched herself onto Chad's arm. Chad pulled his arm away from the girl. He felt his phone vibrate as he pulled it out and looked at the text.

_Goingplaces: U want 2 meet the Halloween Bash?_

He looked around and then walked away from his friends to type the response.

Taylor set her things down in History as she pulled out her cellphone and checked her text messages. She looked at it as she smiled

_Someoneimnot: Sure, sounds good._

Taylor smiled as she simply put her cellphone away. She grinned as she looked around. She would never would have guessed Chad would have been Someoneimnot. And Chad would have never have guessed Taylor was Goingplaces as well. What they don't know what was going to be in store for them in the next couple of days. The Halloween Bash was to be on Saturday, and today was Tuesday. So she had about 5 days to get her costume in order.

Chad was already planning his Halloween costume in his head. He had to look great for the girl of his dreams. He wanted to dress to impress.


	4. Dress to Impress Part 1

**I am super bored and trying to avoid doing the dishes and what not. So here is another update for Happy Ever After. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You all know the drill, read, review and enjoy.**

The past couple have days have been a blurr to both Chad and Taylor. It was now Friday, one day until somethingimnot and goingplaces would finally meet. But what Taylor was scared of was her costume wouldn't be finished. Her mother was a really famous designer who used her maiden name on the clothes, with was Ruckus (**a/n:** I don't own that at all). So Taylor's mom was personally making her the outfit. Her moms designs were fresh and young, because mostly Taylor kinda said if they looked cool. Taylor herself wanted to be a fashion designer but she also did her mothers taxes for her.

But Taylor never liked to flawnt off her money or that her mother was famous. She didn't like to dress in what her mom made usually, because that would mean she would have money and someone would have found out her secret. So instead she wore somethings she finds at the trift store. But this Halloween bash was a huge deal for her, so she had asked her mom to make the outfit. It didn't take that long for her to say yes.

It wasn't that Taylor wasn't pretty, she had actually is the main model her mom used when she went to show of her designs to clients. Taylor had been in magazine spreads but she always went under a different name which was Grasie Mercedes (**a/n:** I don't own that either…Grasic Mercedes is a mode in the Janice Dickinson Modeling Agency). Her mother had just brought Taylor up the way she did with the fake name and using her maiden name so that Taylor and her could live a normal life. Taylor however was perfectly happy with that and she had been doing well in school, and had time helping her mother with the collections.

Taylor woke up on Friday morning after going to bed very early in the morning after talking to somethingimnot again. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower, there she let the cool water touch her skin to wake her up. After she was awake she turned the heat up a bit and washed her hair and body. After taking a little long shower she went back to her bedroom and grabbed something, anything out of her closet and put it on. It was one of her mom's design shirts which were very amazing with white and then black splattered painted on it. It looked very cool and it was in the most expensive store in the mall and she had gotten it for free. Sometimes she loved her mom being a designer. Putting on some hip hugger jeans also her mom's jeans she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked smoking hot, she thought. After putting on her tennis shoes and some jewerly, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey Momma I'm off" Taylor said grabbing a quick apple and some toast. "Are you gonna be done with the costume in time for tomorrow?" Taylor asked quickly.

"Yes sweetie, now go before you are late for school" Her mom said shooing her out the door. Taylor hurried off to her car before her mom sighed and shut the front door and went back to work on her daughters costume. Taylor smiled before going to her car and got inside. She hurried off to school where some populars got a parking spot she was waiting for.

CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR

Hearing a long beeping, a dark chocolate brown hand hit the snooze button before sitting up. A shirtless, 6 packed Chad Danforth stretched as he pushed his covers back on his bed. (**a/n:** I'm all dreamy eyed just now…anyways…) He was feeling really good about today, one more day until he finally met goingplaces. He kinda hoped it would be Grasie Mercedes from all the magazines that modeled for Ruckus, but he wasn't gonna hold his breath.

Chad was rich, okay not exactly as rich as the Evans Twins but his parents brought in a good deal of money. His mom was a good lawyer and his dad was the best real estate agent there was in New Mexico. There wasn't a house his father couldn't sell, and a case his mom couldn't win.

Chad went and took a shower and then got on some baggy pants but held them up with one of his belts that had a basketball on the buckle. He also had thrown on a shirt not really caring what it was. He fluffed out his hair as he got ready for school. He grabbed his bag and everything he needed. He was gonna go out and find his costume today after school. Rather he was going to go pick it up after school, he had put it on hold yesterday.

He hurried off to school as his parents were at work already. He snagged a good parking spot that some loser was waiting for before she could get it.

CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR

Taylor sighed as she went to her locker. Boys stopped to ask if she was a new student, but however Taylor just rolled her eyes and ignored them as she got her books for class. Chad had walked past Taylor and somewhat checked her out before going to his own locker. He still had no idea that Taylor was goingplaces and Taylor had no clue who Chad really was somethingimnot.

Taylor looked through her locker as she grabbed her Spanish book. She did look like her alter ego Grasie today but she would just not say anything. Chad thought Taylor was a new girl and looked an aweful lot like Grasie Mercedes but he kept that to himself. He didn't want to think about the 'new girl' because he wanted to find out who goingplaces was before he decided to get involved with someone else.


	5. Kiss the Girl

**Hey it's me with a new chapter for Happy Ever After. I hope you all like this chapter. Anyways thanks for all the great reviews on all my stories. I'm really glad everyone likes my stories so much. Anyways enough of my gab and what not. Read, Review and Enjoy, you all know the drill.**

Taylor walked into her house as her mom had just finished her costume. She showed Taylor as Taylor gasped and almost started crying. In front of Tay was the most amazing costume ever, it was almost identical to Belle from Beauty and the Beast. The beautiful golden dress she danced in, Taylor had always wanted to be Belle and now she had her chance. As she hurried to get dressed her mom called her friends who were professional makeup artists and hair dressers. After a couple of hours Taylor looked amazing in her dress and hair and makeup. She had on a gold mask that covered her eyes. Her dress was way more expensive and extravagant than any Broadway show or anything. She kissed her mom's cheek to go to the school for the dance.

Chad was at his house looking at his costume. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail as he tried to smooth out his hair. He wanted to look amazing, he was dressed to impress. He looked exactly like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. He's costume was expensive and a rental but he figured his dream girl was worth it. He put on some cologne and some breathe freshener. Chad smiled and winked at himself as he went to the school to meet his girl.

Chad had arrived at dance and looked around for who might be goingplacesinlife. He didn't see anyone who really might be. Until he say her, coming down the stairs. Taylor was the one coming down the stairs looking stunning and amazing. She looked around for who she might be somethingimnot, but however she didn't spot him right away. Taylor sighed as she made it into the gym and looked around. She grabbed her dress as she walked over toward the snacks, she didn't have the lame gloves but her hair was very princess like. Chad watched Taylor's every move, somehow he kinda guessed she was goingplacesinlife. He headed over toward Taylor but however when he got close enough to reach out to her, she walked away.

Taylor looked around as she waited in the middle of the dance floor when she saw Chad. Their eyes connected as she looked at him and then away as a song came on.

_There you see her__ sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say_

_but there's something about her._

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try._

_You __wanna__ Kiss__ The Girl._

Taylor decided to sit down as she sighed and pushed some hair out of her eyes. Chad was watching her as he started over toward her again. He knew there was something about her and he wanted to find out why. He desperately wanted to kiss those adorable angelic lips.

_Yes, you want her._

_Look at her, you know you do._

_Possible she wants you, too._

_There is one way to ask her._

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word._

_Go on and Kiss The Girl._

Taylor looked at Chad as he walked over toward her; he looked as handsome as ever. He dodged the people in his way; he would ask her to dance. Taylor blushed and her lips formed a slight smile as Chad walked up toward her. He didn't say anything as he held out his hand for her to take, thinking about it for a moment, she took his hand gently.

_Sha__ la __la__la__la__la__my oh__ my._

_Look like the boy too shy._

_Ain't __gonna__ Kiss __The__ Girl._

_Sha__ la __la__la__la__la__ain't__ that sad._

_Ain't__ it a shame, too __bad._

_He __gonna__ miss the girl._

Chad lead them out to the dance floor and twirled her and danced with her slowly. Taylor smiled as she danced, Chad suddenly became extremely shy and nervous. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to move to fast. Taylor thought it was kind of ironic that the song came on when it did. Chad however stopped dancing as Taylor walked away and he didn't move until he headed toward her. Taylor walked outside in the nice night that was lit with blue lamps.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon._

_Boy, you better do it soon__ no time will be better._

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until__ you Kiss The Girl._

Chad walked out into the night air as he could still hear the music. He walked over toward Taylor her back was toward him, he knew he better make his move and the timing was perfect. Taylor had thought Chad was her somethingimnot, but she clearly thought differently.

_Sha__ la __la__la__la__la__, don't be scared._

_You got the mood prepared __go on and Kiss The Girl_

_Sha__ la __la__la__la__la__, don't stop now._

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You__ wanna__ Kiss The Girl._

Chad walked over to Taylor. "Goingplacesinlife?" Chad asked the girl who was dressed as Belle. Taylor looked at Chad as she fully turned to look at him. "Somethingimnot? Chad Danforth that's you?" Taylor asked clearly surprised. "Yeah, that's me" Chad said walking up toward her. "You are my dream girl" He said looking wanting he wanted to kiss her, which he did.

_Sha__ la __la__la__la__la__, float along._

_And listen to the song__ the song say Kiss The Girl._

_Sha__ la __la__la__la__la__, the music play._

_Do what the music say._

_You __gotta__Kiss__ The Girl._

Chad slowly leaned into Taylor and brushed his lips against hers. Taylor left her eyes close as she then snapped back to reality when Chad pulled back. "You look amazing" He said looking Taylor up and down. "Why thank you" Taylor said smiling. "You look good too" She added. "So will you take off you're mask so I can really know who you are?" Chad asked. Taylor shook her head. "I….I can't" Taylor said.

_You've got to _

_Kiss__ The Girl._

_You __wanna_

_Kiss__ The Girl_

_You've __gotta__ Kiss __The__ Girl._

_Go on and Kiss The Girl!_

"What why?" Chad asked looking at Taylor. "I….just can't….I'm sorry, we don't belong together really." Tay said starting to walk away but Chad gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back to kiss her one last time. Taylor turned her head so he kissed her cheek gently, he pulled back wanting to pull off the mask but Taylor pulled her head back. "I really got to go" Taylor said.

Taylor hurried out of the Halloween bash as she went home and pulled off her mask and washed off her face and took out her hair and took off her dress. She went to take off her shoes but she realized she had lost one of her shoes. She groaned and just went to bed, her prince charming was just not who she thought she was.

Chad was still at the dance when he grabbed Taylor's shoe, he'd find his Princess wither he had to search everywhere for her. He knew a few things, she had style, the most gorgeous eyes and lips, and he also knew she was black and oh so sexy. He went home and worked on how he would find out who she really was. He went to e-mail her but not knowing what to say he deleted his e-mail without saying anything and he just got ready and went to bed.


	6. Parents and Crowds

**Hey it's me again, I know everyone is mad at me for not updating, things have gotten crazy, but I come with another chapter for my story, It might not be the best chapter but hey deal with it. Lol. Anyways Read, Review and Enjoy.**

Taylor woke up as she got ready for school on Monday. She didn't even bother to check her e-mail to see if _somethingimnot _aka Chad Danforth had e-mailed her, and frankly she didn't want to know. She knew that even if he was who he said he was in the e-mails that they could never be together. She sighed as she pulled on her jeans and threw on a top, she left her hair down as she put some make-up on and some accessories.

She didn't want to look to good, but she didn't want to look like a slob either, she grabbed her stuff and headed into the kitchen as she dropped her bag by the front door as she went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. However her mom was in the kitchen and decided to ask her about that boy.

"How come you won't tell him it was you at the Halloween bash?" Her mom asked.

"Because mom, once he finds out I'm Taylor McKessie he'll want to know what I look so much like Grasie Mercedes, and it just spells disaster!" Taylor said looking at her mom giving her mother the look. Her mom just sighed.

"I guess you're right, why not just ignore the only guy who might actually like you for you and not for who you're pretend it to be" Her mother said trying to pull the guilt card with Taylor.

"Momma, not now okay? I don't want to feel guilty about it. It was the right choice for me not to tell him. Besides he'll forget all about Miss Belle by today" Taylor said grabbing some toast and a yogurt.

"I doubt it" Her mom said handing Taylor the local paper. Taylor took it and opened it and was shocked to find a full page add asking if someone knew Belle from the ball. She looked up at her mom who just gave her a knowing look.

"Okay I'll tell him, gosh" Taylor said grabbing her bag and shouted a goodbye to her mother as she headed toward school. Once she got there she walked in to see people surrounded by Chad…mostly girls who claimed to be Belle from the ball. Taylor however just rolled her eyes when out of nowhere a voice spoke behind her.

"Pretty Pathetic huh? That Chad gets all the girls fawning over him, just because he's looking for his mystery queen." The female voice said making Taylor jump and turn around to see her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Hey Gabs, I guess so. I mean I don't blame them for fawning over him" Taylor said looking at Gabs then at Chad who seemed to be rather enjoying the whole thing. It was rather sickening. Gabriella however felt Taylor's forehead.

"You okay there girly? First you hate his guts now you're staring at him as if he was a quadratic formula just waiting to be solved" Gabriella said teasingly. Taylor laughed nervously.



"Come on let's go" Taylor said pulling Gabriella away from the crowd of girls.

While Chad was asking the girls questions just to see if he could eliminate them from his search for his queen. However it wasn't going so well, since the more he eliminated the more of them would just crowd him. His friends seemed to get a kick out of it since they were over to the side snickering.

"Guys a little help?" Chad called over the loud girls the guys shook their heads nope.

"Sorry my friend, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out" Zeke said as he highfived Troy and Jason and then walked away as Chad was stuck in the middle of about 25 girls and couldn't find a way out.

"This is going to be a long day" Chad muttered under his breath, he looked around, most of the girls in his little 'group' wasn't dark skinned even and claimed to be his Belle.


End file.
